cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Lamarell McDaniel
Lamarell McDaniel is a CAW star currently signed to the Jeri-MAX CAW League. He is the fused result of a dead twin's spirit possessing his living brother in the Jeri-MAX e-Fed in 2008. Lamarell McDaniel is best known for his undefeated streak in the 2nd Season of Jeri-MAX, which lead to him holding the Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship, Jeri-MAX European Championship, and Jeri-MAX Hardcore Championship simultaneously. With his World Heavyweight Championship win in 2012, Lamarell became the first (and currently only) Superstar in Jeri-MAX to have held all 4 major singles titles. Jeri-MAX & JME e-Fed (2008 - 2009) Lamarell was originally a set of twins named Lamell and Larell. The pair competed sparangly in the original Jeri-MAX text based e-fed, though never found championship success. During a routine tag team match, Larell was tragically killed on accident. On the next show, the ghost of Larell haunted his brother and wound up possessing him. The result of the possession turned the twins into an entirely new being; taking the place of the athletic, teenaged twins was a hulking adult bodybuilder named Lamarell McDaniel. Lamarell quickly proved himself capable in the ring, decimating opponents with ease. Despite his quick success, Lamarell never captured gold either as Jeri-MAX ended in the latter half of 2008. Upon Jeri-MAX's ressurection and rebranding into Jeri-MAX Elite (JME), Lamarell McDaniel was selected as one of the Elite to join its roster. However, in some freak accident, Lamarell McDaniel was hit with so much of impact during a macth that he was split back into the McDaniel twins, thus bringing the deceased Larell back to life somehow. The twins were able to win the JME Tag Team Championships from The Gower Dynasty's Huffington Gower & Corey Jackson Gower, and would hold onto the titles until the fed closed down in early 2009. Jeri-MAX CAW League (2010 - Intercontinental Championship Pursuit (2010) For some reason that has yet to be explained, Lamell and Larell somehow fused back together between Jeri-MAX Elite's end and Jeri-MAX Ooze in 2010. At Ooze, Lamarell returned along with fellow Jeri-MAX e-fed alumni Pacman Jones, Random Mexican KKK Member #5, and 7-Up Spot to take part in a 4-Man mini tournament for the first ever Jeri-MAX Money in the Jeri-Bank briefcase. Despite having the size and power advantage, Lamarell was beaten in the first round by the quicker and more agile 7-Up Spot, who went on to lose to Pacman Jones in the finals. Despite the loss, Lamarell took part in yet another tournament; an Intercontinental Contender's Tournament where the winner would go on to compete against Intercontinental Champion Jeff Hardy at Jeri-MAX The All-American American Bash. On Episode 11, Lamarell would defeat Aladdin Hassan in the first round of the tournament. Lamarell would then go on to to defeat Grover Cleveland in the Semi-Finals and Mongo McMichael in the finals to earn his first shot at Championship gold in Jeri-MAX. However, when it came time for the title match, a drugged out Jeff Hardy no-showed the match. Instead of taking the forfeit (and the Intercontinental Championship as a result, per Sakoda's rules), Lamarell, wanting to win the title in a more honorable way, held an open challenge for the freshly vacated title. The challenge was answered by Pacman Jones, who would go on to win the title. After failing to win the Season One Spiral Rumble Match, Lamarell once again found himself going after the Intercontinental Championship. By once again beating Mongo McMichael, he earned his way into a Fatal-4-Way match against Grover Cleveland, Jurt Angle, and DreCon the Giant at Jeri-MAX Horizon to determine who would face the Intercontinental Champion at Jeri-MAX JeriMania. Lamarell would once again be unsuccessful, as it would be Jurt Angle who went on to win the match. New Look & Attitude (2010 - 2011) Lamarell's failures would continue after losing a Money in the Jeri-Bank Ladder Match qualifier to Grover Cleveland on Episode 23. Two episodes later, Lamarell would attack Hulk Hogan from behind after he had defeated Danny Jackpot. Sporting a new look, Lamarell frustratingly complained out loud during the beatdown about being the only one on the entire roster who wasn't booked for JeriMania. Lamarell had hoped to take out Hogan before JeriMania so Hogan's scheduled opponent Dorf Liggleton wouldn't be able to compete, meaning Lamarell wouldn't be the only one not booked at the event. His plan backfired on Episode 26 when Hogan would defeat him, sending Lamarell to the back once again unsuccessful. After Vertex's strike, Black Hole 2 was turned into Jeri-MAX Emergency Event. On the card, Lamarell was once again unsuccessful in his pursuit of Championship Gold, losing a Fatal-4-Way Elimination match for the vacated Hardcore Championship that Mongo McMichael would go on to win. It was during this match in which guest commentators, Johnny and Slip from new Legacy inc, would mock and insult Lamarell and his name. Undefeated Streak & Triple Champion (2011 - 2012) With the loss and mocking that came with it, Lamarell looked to bounce back from embarrasment, yet once again lost on Episode 29 to Edge. After the match, Lamarell would express his frustrations over his constant failures and new Legacy not knowing his name. He promised then and there that he would never lose a match ever again so that everyone would know his name. His desire to succeed impressed Sakoda, who awarded him a European Championship match against Evan Redcourne at Jeri-MAX Ooze. On the following VORTEX, Lamarell made good on his promise to never lose by easily defeating Evan's former partner Dylan Connell. After the match, Lamarell would take out more frustrations on Dylan assaulting him repeatedly with the steel steps, busting Dylan open and fracturing numerous bones, including his ribs and jaw. Lamarell would then go on to defeat Evan at Ooze, winning the European Championship and earning his first taste of gold in Jeri-MAX. Lamarell's streak would continue on the following WARP where he would successfully defend the title against Redcourne, who was using his rematch clause. Lamarell would continue his winning ways, even defeating World Heavyweight Championship #1 Contender Pacman Jones on Episode 33. During this time, Lamarell would challenge Intercontinental Champion Grover Cleveland to a match for his title. Lamarell wanted to continue winning and climbing the ranks and Grover wanted to become the first person to have two non-consecutive reigns as European Champion so a double-title match was booked at Jeri-MAX The All-American American Bash. Lamarell would go on to win the match, becoming Jeri-MAX's first Eurocontinental Champion. Lamarell would then have successful Intercontinental Championship defenses against both Grover Cleveland and Jurt Angle. Lamarell's momentum would continue into Jeri-MAX Spiral Rumble where he would challenge and defeat the newcomer Caylen Rogers for the Jeri-MAX Hardcore Championship. The victory earned Lamarell the distinction of becoming the first superstar in Jeri-MAX History to hold 3 Championships at once. Lamarell's winning streak success caught the eye of General Manager Sakoda who chose him over Dorf Liggleton and Jurt Angle to be Pacman Jones' next challenger for the World Heavyweight Championship, provided that Lamarell give up and vacate his 3 titles to earn the World title match. Lamarell agreed to the terms, giving up the European and Hardcore Championships to Sakoda as a "down payment" and promising him the Intercontinental Championship once he defeated Pacman at Jeri-MAX Horizon. Sakoda, not happy with this, would force Lamarell into numerous title defense along the way against challengers such as Judge Claude Frollo, Brendon, and Rachel, though Lamarell would come out on top each time. Lamarell's momentum would shockingly come to halt at Horizon when a returning Dylan Connell would distract him right as he was about to put Pacman Jones away. Pacman would take advantage of a distracted Lamarell and hit him with two Wakka Wakka Wakkas, defeating Lamarell, retaining the World Championship, and ending the undefeated streak in the process. A pissed off Lamarell would get his revenge on Dylan at Jeri-MAX JeriMania II: The Quickening, successfully defending the Intercontinental Championship against Connell, beating him in less than a minute. Not happy with his placement on the card thanks to his loss at Horizon and wanting a real challenger for his title, Lamarell would then issue an open challenge. Skippy Pearls would answer the call and after goading Lamarell into an impromptu Roster Spot Challenge, would defeat Lamarell for the Intercontinental Championship, earning his way onto the Jeri-MAX Roster. World Heavyweight Champion & Main Event Run (2012 - 2014) Lamarell would take part in the post-season Jeri-MAX King of Heavens Tournament, making his way to the finals by defeating El Jefe in the first round, Dorf Liggleton in the quarter-finals, and Jeff Hardy in the semi-finals. Unfortunately for Lamarell, he would be shockingly beaten in the finals by Matt Eichorn, who managed to defeat the Conjoined twin by count-out. Not happy with Eichorn taking a cheap victory in such an important match, Lamarell would complain to Frollo on Episode 45. Frollo would then schedule a No Count-Outs rematch where if Lamarell could beat Eichorn, he'd be added to the World Heavyweight Championship match between him and Pacman Jones at Jeri-MAX Black Hole. Lamarell would go on to win the match, earning his way into Black Hole's main event. He would then go on to finally win the big one, pinning Pacman Jones in the triple threat with Matt Eichorn, winning the Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship, and ending Pacman's incredible 404 day run with the belt. After defending the title successfully against both Pacman Jones and Biff Andreas on Episodes 50 and 51 respectively, Lamarell would ultimately lose the World Championship to King Eichorn at Jeri-MAX Ooze. Lamarell would continue to pick up various wins over the next number of months, including a pinfall victory over new Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Champion Aladdin Hassan on Episode 59. During this time, Lamarell's relationship with Ginger, a white woman, would draw the ire of both Zeb Kolton and Paca Americana, leading to Lamarell sqashing the two in a handicap match at Jeri-MAX Horizon. Heel Turn (2014 - During the months leading up to Horizon, Lamarell had formed a bond with the undefeated Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Champion, Bludgeon. The two would team up together on Episode 59 against Aladdin Hassan and Edge after Bludegon came to Lamarell's rescue at the beginning of the show. It was during this time that Lamarell praised Bludgeon and his winning streak while pointing out the similarities between Bludgeon's streak and his own winning streak from Season 2 (both men being Intercontinental Champion heading into a World Title match at a Horizon CPV). At Horizon, however, while Lamarell would come to the aid of Bludgeon after the Mute Monster won the World Heavyweight Championship from an angry, murderous Aladdin Hassan, Lamarell would turn on Bludgeon soon afterwards, cementing himself once again as a top heel in Jeri-MAX. Delivering a Lamarell Bomb to the unsuspecting Bludgeon, Lamarell promised to end him and his streak, saying that he ''was the only one who could do it, and that it was for the Bludgeon's own good that he does so. He justified his actions on Episode 61 by claiming that ending Bludgeon's streak would save his career by preventing the streak from becoming bigger than Bludgeon himself. He told Bludgeon that since he himself was crushed under the pressure of a winning streak, that he knows how bad it can get once the streak ends, and doesn't want Bludgeon to suffer the same fate. On that same episode, Lamarell defeated El Jefe to earn a title shot against Bludgeon at Jeri-MAX JeriMania the Third, and continued to claim he was going to beat Bludgeon and save his career at the event. However, Lamarell was unable to get the job done, and Bludgeon streak would come to an end later that night by the hands of Mr. Money in the Jeri-Bank Grover Cleveland. Finishers & Signature Moves '''Finishing Moves' * Lamarell Bomb ''(Sitout Powerbomb) '''Signature Moves' * Saito Suplex * Mongolian Chop * Running Lariat Title History and Other Accomplishments *Jeri-MAX :* Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) :* Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) :* Jeri-MAX European Championship (1 Time) :* Jeri-MAX Hardcore Championship (1 Time) :* Jeri-MAX Elite Tag Team Championship (1 Time) - as Lamell and Larell :* Ranked #4 in the Jeri-MAX Top 20 (2012) Jeri-MAX Winning Streak *01) vs. Dylan Connell Episode 30 *02) vs. Evan Redcourne (Jeri-MAX European Championship) [ Jeri-MAX Ooze ] *03) vs. Evan Redcourne (Jeri-MAX European Championship) Episode 31 *04) vs. Pacman Jones Episode 33 *05) vs. Grover Cleveland (Jeri-MAX European & Intercontinental Championships) [ Jeri-MAX The All-American American Bash ] *06) vs. Grover Cleveland (Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship) ''Episode 35 *07) vs. Jurt Angle ''(Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship) ''Episode 36 *08) vs. Caylen Rogers (''Jeri-MAX Hardcore & European Championships) ''[ Jeri-MAX Spiral Rumble ] *09) vs. Caylen Rogers ''(Jeri-MAX Hardcore Championship) ''Episode 37 *10) vs. Pacman Jones & Judge Claude Frollo ''(Tag Match with Hulk Hogan) ''Episode 38 *11) vs. Brendon ''(Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship) ''Episode 39 *12) vs. Rachel ''(Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship) ''Episode 39 *13) vs. Judge Claude Frollo ''(Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship) ''Episode 40 *14) vs. Hulk Hogan Episode 40 Nicknames *'"The Conjoined Twin"' (2010- Entrance Themes *'"Reigning" (V2) by Jim Johnston (Jeri-MAX, Current)''' *"In A Fix" (WWE Edit) by Gary George, Marshall Sampsel, & Marvin Wadley II (Jeri-MAX) *"NFL on NBC Theme" by John Williams (Jeri-MAX) Trivia *Ironically, future World Champion Lamarell was going to be released from Jeri-MAX until new Legacy inc mocked his name during their improvised commentary at Jeri-MAX Black Hole 2: Emergency Event in 2011. *Lamarell McDaniel is the first and only superstar in Jeri-MAX to hold all four major Singles Titles; the World Heavyweight, Intercontinental, European, and Hardcore Championships. *Lamarell's winning streak is tied in amount of wins with The Crippler's similar winning streak. *Lamarell's origins come from SMF Forum Member smfowns4's lies about his personal life. Category:Original Category:Jeri-Max